Devil vs Zombies
by Storyteller307
Summary: The Occult Research Group cooperate with the origin crew to retrieve there old version to collect soul to protect and preserve a future for the children.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, I'm making a new story that where the CoD zombie crew x with the highschool dxd. With the help of the devil, they can end all of the madness of the corrupted reality.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** _ **call of duty**_ **and** _ **Highschool dxd**_

In Morg City the Four sinful character defeated the shadow man, with that the apothicon guardian descend down with the summon key, but with the slightest grab came from that appears to be Richtofen whose snatch the summon key from them.

"I'm so sorry, I don't really have to explain. I have a universe to set right, thank you und goodbye."

With out of haste he left toward the portal and teleport back to the other three. Leaving the the four to there fate and death against the undead horde.

 **Meanwhile in the Occult Research Group**

Rias had a "summoning the devil order" so she decided to send Issei and Asia.

"Hey, Issei and Asia?" she smile toward them.

"Yes?" they both replied.

"I need you two of you to be my messenger." she gave them the request.

So they accepted the offer and so Akeno Activated the circle teleportation and they step in the in red circle it brighten up the room until something phenominal occurred.

"The F-" Issei was about to cursed but instead Richtofen fell on top of him.

Issei and Richtofen looked at each other, they begin to freaked out and panick, seeing a man with blood cover with his attire, a saw, all other medical equipment on his belt, also carrying a blood vial

"Who the hell are you?" he yell with confusion

"Where am I?! What is this place?!...and When am I?!" Richtofen trying to figure out what the possiblities of how he enter this dimension.

"Your in japan, at the Ouccult Research Group, and the year is 2015." Rias gave him a happyful smile and showing no surprise expression.

"I needed to go back, there is no time for me to be here." Richtofen acted in a hurry to return to his timeline.

Rias sense a disturbence in the room as he had something much darker that is consealed. Her expression changed so she decide to talk to this unknown traveler.

"You have something much worse that your carrying?" Rias question the Doctor

"That is does not concern of you." Richtofen rather keep this to a mininuim.

"Then shall I see it?" She approach to see what he has in his pocket.

"No, I have much business to attend too." Richtofen hold the summoning key that is in his pocket.

"Then we should take it by force." Rias signal akeno to retrieve from him.

"That will be not necessary." He grab Issei and pointed the pistol against his nuggen.

So basically you can say is, mexican stand-off perhaps. As in the position of checkmate, Richtofen demanded them to make a teleported circle.

"Make a portal for me to return my original timeline, and then I give back your servant." Richtofen bargained with the devil.

She ask akeno to do it and so she activated, Richtofen push Issei towards the ground cause him to make a little grunted.

"Thank you und goodbye." Richtofen was very pleased with there cooperation, so he teleported back to _the giant_.

Asia came and help Issei up and they all confused and curious of who was this strange traveler was.

"Why did we let him go? we could of stop him." Issei was whining of why no one tried to save him.

Rias was curious and so of that, it would be best to have a adventure, and follow this unknown person.

"Akeno." Rias Ask to come up

"Yes, Rias?" She replied

"Get Koneko and Yuuta, going to follow that mysterious person and see what he's planning.

 **"The Giant" known as "** _ **Der Riese**_ **"**

At the factory there was a power switch was sparking. The dog kennel was completeing empty. A symbol Group 935 on the wall.

"Edward! What are you doing? Open this door! Edward, open this door now!" Dr. Maxis demanded Richtofen 2.0 to open the teleporter door. Samantha started crying.

"Stay by me Samantha!" Maxis hugged his daughter and prepared for the worsed.

"Goodbye, Doctor Maxis." Richtofen activate the teleportation and causing the time to stop on the clock.

Giving out a sinister laugh, a gun click behind him, as he turn came a young soldier, by the name of Tank Dempsey.

"this is not funny Doc." Dempsey was pointing the the barrel of the pistol towards Richtofen 2.0.

"Turn around." Nikolai pump his shotgun.

"Slowly" Takeo came into the picture.

"Do you know? WHO I AM!?" Richtofen 2.0 try to intimidate his victim.

"Yes, we know. That's why you better do exactly what we say." Dempsey confronts him

"A great evil approach. There's a chain of event that must be set in motion." He along with Dempsey too try to confront.

A zombie cried out so they played there part.

"A future hangs by a thread. you must awaken the test subject." Takeo confronts too

Nikolai is at the window waiting for the horde of zombie to come. Dempsey loads his duel-wield pistol. Takeo took his katana and seeing the teleporter acting up itself. A zombie came pulling out the board, giving out a threatening cry, Nikolai shoot his head. Dempsey was on a killing spree until he heard a panel made a sound.

"Richtofen, whatever you thinking your doing, don't do it!" Dempsey warning to not open.

"You do not want to meet whats on the other side of that door." Nikolai try to convince him.

"You cannot begin to comprehend what evil you could unleash." Takeo told him about the consequence.

As the careless Richtofen 2.0 push the panel button, the door slide opens with amist in the air showing a silhoutte figure in the teleportation. The figure approach to Richtofen 2.0 and it reveals to be Richtofen 1.0, as with the grin oh his face, he gave him greeting for successful experiment. But it turns out, the other Richtofen wasn't there for his work, but put a bullet through his head.

"Dammit Richtofen I thought were done with this." Dempsey was frustuarted.

"What can I say Dempsey, things changes." Richtofen had a change of plans.

"Only a fool can change history." Nikolai knows between right and wrong, but could cause some bad karma

"I am no fool. What I do, I do only to secure a better tomorrow." Richtofen explain to him that he knows what he's doing.

"Yea, let see if we live to see it." Dempsey has doubt that they may not live through this.

They jump down and killed through horde of zombies.

 **By the teleporter in front of the Pack-of-Punch**

The Group of devil teleported on the platform and look around, saw the logo on the top of the building..." _Der Riese"_.

"W-Where are we?" Asia was bit scared because this place reminded her of a scary movie

"Hmm...I not foreign with this word? Rias can you translate that?" Akeno was curious asking to her friends

"It said _The Giant_. But why the call a giant if there no giant?" Rias was at a lost and don't understand what it stand for.

"I-I think...I know why that call it the giant?" Issei pointed the Robot head hanging on the crane. A zombie cries sounded close by and some gunshot in the distance.

"I have feeling that were not alone." Koneko was cautious of what was going on around here.

"I'll scout ahead to see whats the noise coming from." Yuuto ask Rias permission.

She nodded as he left to see what's happen.

 **Back to the zombie crew**

"Richtofen explain yourself why kill youself." Dempsey needed a answer of why he do it.

"That was not me, it someone else. But he gone now." Richtofen explain of how this reality corrupted all their own version, after he was done explaining. they all huddle up and whisper to each other that they don't trust Richtofen. Yuuto was watching them from above as they chat at the bottom by power box.

"Now we must activate the teleporter. Dempsey, you will go to the boiler room. Nikolai, head to the factory and you'll find the teleporter that is obvious. Takeo, head to the incinerator room. And I will activate all of them at the receiver. I will be there waiting."

They all went in their own way turn on the teleporter. Dempsey went and turn on his and Richtofen activated it. Takeo activate his and it became activate for teleportation. Nikolai activate his and when that was done they all return to pack-a-punch. They saw Richtofen standing at the bottom at the stair looking up.

"Hey, Richtofen? What are you doing looking up for?" Dempsey was confused of whats going on

"Comrade Dempsey, it appears we have a problem with little children with school uniform." Nikolai was being sarcastic of seeing the Occult Research Group.

They all a bit surprise of who and what the hell are they doing here.

"So? you decide to follow me, _Ja_?" Richtofen being Mister Funny guy.

"I'm still curious what you have there." Rias saw the summoning key in Richtofen hands.

"May I look at it?" Rias begins with her approach towards Richtofen.

Nikolai cocked his shotgun and he begin to aim. Takeo pull out his Katana and wield against his opponent with another sword. Dempsey was pointing Dingo towards to the other devil.

Between with curiousity of Rias trying to see what the origin crew, a zombie cry shouted in the distance, so there another time to seek the truth.

They begin by watching all barrier to make sure no zombie are gonna cross over. Issei activate his sacred gear and begins his fighting pose, Akeno activate her holy lighting to smite the zombie, Koneko begins melee attacking through the horde, Yuuto decapitate all zombie main body parts, Rias was observing her team. When the onslaught slow down , Richtofen went to the right side of the Pack-a-punch, there a fly trap and activated ritual to free Maxis.

"Wanna play a game, let's play game of hide-n-seek. Those were her exact words." His voice was demonic.

As the Occult Research Group was amaze by this pheonomial voice, Richtofen went to the incinerator room and found another toy of samantha.

"Hey, you found one. I can hear her, even now." He was so depress of the lost of his daughter.

Asia felt sorry for the old man whose cover by his own guilt, losing someone cared the most.

"Wow, you found another one, there must be a purpose to this?"

It seem to be working, that Maxis is slowly recovering his memory and continuing the next step.

"I see it, the Aether is lit. I know where and when you are! sooner or later I will find you, together, we will ensure the better future for the children." Maxis made a print and manual for the robot, so they can head to _Der Esindrache_.

They Richtofen and the other three were about to enter until Rias stop them.

"Hey?" Rias shouted

They all turn around

"We would like to join with you, it look like you made need help with your journey." She was so cheerful

"Nikolai agree with big boob lady." Nikolai with his sarcasm.

"With more allies, much stronger we will be." Takeo being wise with his word.

"I don't know, the kid in back whines alot, not much of babysitter." Dempsey compliment about the issei kid.

"We main complete our mission, but they know they are walking in a dark path." Richtofen was unsure but hey, the more, the merrier.

"You may come, but may have to do what we say. no mistakes." Richtofen explain there deal of they have to do. They begin a process of making the robot.

 _To be continue..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello i'm continuning on zombies and highschool dxd, so if you like so far give me a review.**

 **In the Aps Mountain**

In the middle of the night a Transport Truck was hauling a heavy load package to _Der Esindrache_ for preparation to launch to the moon, but there being chase by the german war machine. hurried the driver as leave in the high speed aceleration of the truck, and the robot landed on impact on the ground, it chases the the truck and try to secure the package, but stead they shot a rocket to the arm and cause to hit the ground slide but it didn't try snatch the truck.

"This wasn't how it was supposed to go" Dempsey narrated while they all got out of the robot visor. So they march towards the snowy storm on foot, Issei and Asia was Freezing and thinking it could be easier, but it was not.

"We were supposed to secure the package...and be in and out clean." They found a Tram station that leads to the summit, and bunch of dead corpse, burning vehicle and armored trucks.

"Instead, the whole thing's been one disaster after another." They turn off there safe of there weapon and attack the horde.

"Eat my blade, beast!" Takeo jumping above and slash the zombie torso with his katana.

"Ka-Fucking-Boom maggots addicts!" Dempsey was spary-n-pary with his Dingo.

"Lets do this" Activate his sacred gear and attack the zombie.

"Oh my, you wanna play naugthy? I'll play naughty!" Akeno grin and she smite the every zombie...at a time.

And the rest were doing there part.

"Today! You die!" Nikolai putting the shotgun barrel in the zombie mouth, it cried out and eyes widened when the head fragments flew. The zombie was running towards Richtofen, but he aim towards the zombie neck and shot it off.

"First I took your legs, now I take your life!" The countdown hit to one and the rocket launch behind 10 characters in the scene.

"I should never have trusted you Richtofen...Never." Dempsey has full doubt of him and his plan.

"Where are we Edward?" Rias ask for the location.

"We in _Der Esindrache_ , Know as the 'iron dragon'. Its simply another Group 935 facility." Richtofen already gave her the detail of Group 935.

"Great another German base. How we gonna get...me down?" Dempsey asking for a solution.

"To return other Dempsey to earth, we need the death ray. To control the death ray, we need the key. First we bring Dempsey home. Then, we will do what must be done." Richtofen explain.

"There's two of you? How can that be?" Asia was confused. Richtofen walk up to Asia and then he explained.

"There a chain of event must be set in motion, so I say this to you. We must set thing right." He interrupted by a comm.

"Eagle's Nest, this is Griffin Station, come in." A voice echoes out in the castle.

"This... is Eagle Nest over." Richtofen repiled.

"Richtofen! Is that you?! When we didn't hear from you, we feared the worst!" Dr. Groph had a quick relief.

"Fear not Doctor Groph. It is me, Edward. Any reports from The Giant suggesting my demise are... erroneous." Richtofen try to learn more whats going.

"Eagle's Nest, this is Griffin Station, we have an update, over." Dr. Groph replied.

"Doctor Groph, have you made any progress?" Richtofen again replied.

"Ja, Doctor. The machine is ready and awaiting the conduit." Dr. Groph awaits for his arrival

"Ahaha... very good. I will proceed with Operation Shield, and join you shortly." Richtofen lied.

"Security protocol 935" Dr. Groph asked of the disposal of Maxis and his daughter Samantha.

"Uh, no no. Uh, no, actually. Maxis and his daughter have already been dealt with" He lied again.

"Whose that Richtofen?" Rias replied with a curious manner.

"A friend of mine. He's the head of the Group 935 Scientist on Griffin station." Richtofen said, he continued on to the death ray.

"But now, he will soon meet his fate." They were on the frontal entrances of the castles.

As they approach the death array, Issei saw a shining silver metalliac sphere that has label called 'Wundersphere'

"Hey Richtofen, What's that?" Issei pointed his finger in that direction.

"Ah, yes. Dr. Schuster invention, a transportation device launch and charged by element 115. I would likely suggest you to try it." Richtofen grinned.

Issei walked inside the circular shape device and he was instructed by Richtofen.

"Go ahead. Pulled the lever." He said in saecastic manner.

Issei pulled the lever, and he launch through the air screaming and as hey saw the ground he close his eyes.

Nikolai went up next and wink at them, as he pulled the lever. the device send him flying.

"I fly like big eagle!" He yelled while soaring through the sky.

"I didn't had so much fun since *Puked* It wasn't fun." Nikolai mood change when had a minor setback.

They two, wonder the rocket pad and enter the rocket chamber, there saw a teleporter.

Back at the castle, they wonder around a alarming sound ascend in the platform, they all turn around and a big behemoth known as 'Panzer Soldat', it shriek a loud noise and chase after Richtofen and Dempsey.

"Aw shit! Run!" Dempsey and Richtofen haul ass.

As the two ran, Takeo and the others heard something moving and snarling. When the sound got close, boards were pick off one by one. They all glared down the hallway seeing the shadow come close, the shriek grew louder and louder.

"Takeo what's that?! Asia was concern.

"We're meddling with ever darker forces. I believe this were we make our stand!" Takeo pulled out his KN-44 and point down range.

As the walking dead approaches, they came both side. Charging in with no feeling but to kill. Takeo fired towards the undead horde. Akeno hover in the air, release the holy lighting and smite her enemys. The dead had electrical contact and zap through each of their body.

The four stayed within the safe range of the death ray kill zone. Yuuto and Koneko were guarding the two. One of the dead german soldier came running towards, Koneko waited till she at close combat. She swung at the zombie and the head splatter, leaving koneko covered in blood. Yuuto saw two zombie running his way, as they reach to swing range he begins slice through there waist, and they had fallen.

 **Rocket Pad**

Nikolai and Issei were at the rocket pad, they say the others getting attack, Issei had the urge to help and save, but Nikolai had a bad feeling.

"Comrade, I believe we not the only one whose being under attack." Nikolai watched the rocket bay doors open, the undead horde came charging in.

Issei activate his sacred gear, Nikolai pulled out his KRM-262.

"That will not do comrade!" Nikolai gave him the Kuba.

Once the dead got close, they begin firing. Seeing all limbs falling and gushing, Issei had a sick feeling of barfing.

 **Undercroft**

The chamber was a Zero-gravity zone, Richtofen and Dempsey were still being chase by the Panzer. they were wall-running. Richtofen had a plan.

"Dempsey, be the distraction." Richtofen left out to the stair that lead to the chapel.

"Richtofen!" Dempsey yelled.

Dempsey begins shooting his Dingo at the Panzer. He kept shooting at the panzer, when the Zero-gravity turned off. He fell! He got up and continued shooting, when shoot up his last round. The Panzer cover fallen off and begin to shriek and go to a mad rage.

When charge at Dempsey, he close his eye for the end. But a arrow hit the Panzer and a void open up sending heads attack the panzer. One skull head manage get into the head of the panzer and killed instantly.

Dempsey got up and saw Richtofen with relief.

"I thought you ran off to save your own skin." Dempsey gave him his doubt.

"What can I say Dempsey, I'm not the other Richtofen." He he shoke his hands for trust.

So, Richtofen gave him the lighting bow, they need to complete other task and then run back to save the others.

Meanwhile, the horde continued to overwhelmed them.

"I can't hold them back, there too many!" Akeno was at her limit.

"What do we do now!" Yuuto was tiring.

"We're screwed!" Koneko said bluntly.

"A pact has been made. But what price is for my soul." Takeo begins walk towards the horde, took out his katana and prepared for final stand.

A arrow shot at the ground creating a elecrtical storm.

"Dempsey!" Asia cried.

Richtofen ran in and charged his bow and release a void of curse skull.

"Takeo here!" Dempsey thrown the wolf bow.

 **Rocket Pad**

"Launch will intiate in 30 seconds." Maxis countdown sequence.

"Comrade, we need to leave now!" Nikolai yelled at Issei.

"Shit!" Issei ran.

"5..."

They ran towards the wundersphere.

"4..."

Look at them go, trying not to be burnt crisp.

"3..."

I bet there not gonna make it. Who wants to bet?

"2..."

"Shut up! the guy whose talking in thoughts!" Nikolai yelled at nothing in the sky.

"1..." They flew in the air when the flame burner spread on the platform.

I'm kidding.

 **Gondola station**

"We need to get to the castle." Nikolai said.

"Right!" They both ran back up.

As they reached the group, he saw all the corpse burn and fried.

"Hahaha, Nikolai impressed." He chuckle.

"Here go Nikolai, Merry Christmas." Dempsey handed him the fire bow.

"Nikolai likey, likey!" He got excited.

"Richtofen! The security feeds are somewhat alarming! What on earth is going on down there?" Groph had doubt.

"It seems the area is no longer secure." Richtofen repiled

"Richtofen. I'm observing your current actions. I must confess to being...alarmed. Would you care to explain exactly what you are doing with a company of our enemies? ...Richtofen? RICHTOFEN!" Groph was confused on his com.

"We must take the rocket down in order to complete our mission." Richtofen told everyone.

"I can only assume that you intend to procure Group 935's research for your own twisted goals. Know this, my old friend: I will take whatever steps are necessary to ensure that you never leave the castle alive!" Groph felt betrayed on his com.

"I'm not to sure about that." Akeno giggle in sadistic way.

"I know you can hear me Richtofen, even if you chose not to respond, although I do not understand how or why, I believe you are in fact an enemy spy. More than that, you may in fact be an imposter. I strongly suggest you stop pursuing this foolish and dangerous endeavor!" Groph command him on his com.

Now Richtofen went to the death ray and set up a destory activation to take down the rocket.

Dempsey 1.0 was falling in crashing course. hit the bell and landed in the court yard.

"Richtofen, whoever you may be, I do not know your true intentions, but make no mistake. I will not allow you to succeed! I have activated the emergency containment field to protect the test subject's cryo chamber. Your continued defiance, is an exercise in futility, that will result only in your own demise." Groph felt clever on his com.

They got everything needed, so they summon the Keeper and the Keeper floated to the undercroft and begin to teleport sequence.

"Grrrr... augh! Mein Gott! Attention all stations! We have a security breach! We have a Keeper manifestation within the facility! The MPD is under threat! Don't come any closer! Stay Back!" Groph panic on his com.

"What's going on Richtofen?" Rias was concern?

"It appears our Keeper is bringing us the MDT device." As Richtofen predicted, it teleported right in front of them.

"Richtofen claim knowledge of worlds beyond this realm. Do you believe this is possible?" Takeo question.

It left the Occult Research Group with question.

the MDT was missing a soul container, so he put it in and activated. it send them to the Keeper that was corrupted.

 _A wolf is at the door_

 _I feel it_

Rias was amaze of what she seen. The Corrupted Keeper looked at her and giving a frightful look that made her shock.

 _I see it in my dreams_

 _A world of my design_

Akeno Holy lightning dragon but the keeper pound the ground with electricity, akeno blocked. Instead it all went straight to her, she was unconscious.

 _A forced enlightening reveals it_

 _I found a life that malign_

"What are you!" Rias was her in mind.

"You devils think you can control every in your path? But the keeper prevent you from your family from taking over dimension." The dark keeper have her mind filed with voice.

"Get out of my head!" Rias was continuing to suffer with the voices.

 _And I_

 _Feel it_

"This creature...is not from this world. It is not from any world." Takeo was fearing what they have came across.

 _I feel so strange_

 _Like I'm everywhere_

"We must destory him now!" Richtofen yelled! They charged there bows at its weak spot in the chest, when Keeper hid in the darkness. He summon the Panzer Soldat to chase after the zombie crew. And the skeleton begin to rose from the ground attacking Issei, Yuuto, Koneko, and Asia.

 _And that no one was there_

 _We only want to live forever_

Rias got up from madness and saw everything went in a flash, her friends and allies, being chase and pin down. and saw Akeno on the floor.

She put her hand under head and round Akeno waist. She felt the power of destrustion going through her, seek revenge.

 _Repeat serial suicide_

 _You can't find you and hide_

Rias took a stand and the Keeper change his sight towards her. She goes in a position to release her deadly weapon

 _Are we dead? (Are we dead?)_

 _Did we crossover?_

She let it out a dark beam, the Keeper screeched in pain as the beam cutting through his chest.

 _What is our name now? (What is our name?)_

 _Are we dead now?_

 _Are we dead now?_

 _Are we dead again? (Are we dead?)_

"Impossible!" The Keeper was fascinated and continued suffering. she let out the last blow.

When everything went back to normal and back at the castle.

Richtofen walk to Rias and he pulled his hand too show a thank for saving them. She smile and shoke his

"What happened to you Edward?! What drove you to this... this betrayal?! Know this, your actions will not alter the outcome of the war!" Groph was in serious shock until try convince of what he's doing.

"It is now doubt that your actions pose a threat to the work of Group 935! Your treachery leaves me no option but to take steps to ensure your termination... Even if it means the destruction of the castle itself!" Groph was trying to sent a self destruction sequence or blow up the castle with a rocket.

" _Launch protocol iniated. Thirty seconds to impact!_ "

"We are reading multiple rocket launches. what have you done?! You are a fool Richtofen! Even destruction of this facility, and my own death, will not prevent the advancement of our cause. You have stopped nothing!" With one last word the moon was destroy with Dr. groph and Groph 935.

"Uh... we don't need the Moon, right? Nothing bad can come from that?" Dempsey is uncertain.

"Once I thought those fools to dare change history. But now, I am not so sure." Nikolai lost his thought of what happen.

"Richtofen... What have we done." Takeo had concern what will change the future.

"The road is long und dark, but I know where we are going. I...we... will complete our mission."

"He still alive" Richtofen approach Dempsey 2.0 chamber.

"I fuck'in hope so." Dempsey was excited in the inside.

"This subject, will one day reek havoc across entire universe. He cannot be allow to live." Richtofen stop the crew and the devils and held them up with summoning key.

"Richtofen what you doing?" Rias was confused.

"This wasn't how suppose to go. Were suppose secure the package, and be in and out clean. Instead, the whole thing been one disaster after another. We shouldn't have trusted you Richtofen, never!" Dempsey knew it was a setup.

"You should trust me, Dempsey. You all should. This artifact has a power to contain and preserve the subject soul. Your soul. But it only can be done after the moment of death, just as you saw me to do my other self. It's is the only way." the moment when Richtofen was about to deactivate Dempsey 1.0 until he was interrupted.

"Wait!" Dempsey yelled.

"If someone got to take him out to save the universe, then it should be me that does it." Dempsey agreed to do it, for the sake of the universe and there future. Richtofen deactivate the summoning key and let dempsey to do the honors. After the moment with his self, he said his final words.

"good to seeya tank." He deactivate his life support.

Richtofen came up and put his right hand on his shoulder and showing that he was sorry. Asia came to Dempsey and hugged him.

"I'm sorry, Dempsey. About your other self." She wants help him to cope. Dempsey wasn't a guy to show emotion.

"As Richtofen said. 'It is the only way.' The only way to stop the cycle from repeating." Dempsey explained.

"Now Richtofen, what is next." Takeo responded.

"Now my samuari warrior. We go to takeo homeland." Richtofen activated a time portal and they enter going to another dimension.

 **That toke me awhile, next up! Zetsubou No Shima! Where we meet our lost warrior, i hope you enjoy it leave a like and comment. Chow!**


End file.
